User blog:Tanya AZian/My FD6 Idea
The Movie will take place 25 years after Final Destination 5 . In this one Sam Lawton will be reincarnated with a new name,new identity,new family, new friends and new premonition. My disaster will be the train 073 accident. Main Characters * Nicholas D'Agosto as Aaron Clarke/Sam Lawton Sam is the main protagonist and visionary. He was born again day after Flight 180 exploded in which he died in ,but with his new name as 'Aaron Clarke'.25 years later, He had a vision about the Train 073 derailment. While saving the survivors,he tries to cope up with his past, when he has horrific flashbacks (eg.North Bay Bridge , Peter 's and Molly 's deaths, Flight 180 ) which causes him to have migranes. It later ends when his girlfriend Carrie does a "dangerous treatment" on his insistence by shooting him twice in the abdomen. He is the remaining survivor when he finds out in his vision that he wasn't meant to die as he moved out of the way before a wheel almost crushed him. * Emily Vancamp as Carrie Rivers Carrie is Aaron's girlfriend and sister of Clear Rivers . She works news reporter for CNN and is the survivor of Train 073 derailment.She also helped Aaron (Sam) get over his horrific past . She is the second remaining survivor when she accidently killed her rival Erin (when Carrie accidently pushed her away and she got bisected by a cherry picker that was meant for her) and took her unlived years * Nargis Fakhri as Kristi Harper She is the current manager of Local Sales Division in Presage Paper and is Molly Harper 's younger sister.She has most of the knowledge about Death after Molly 's demise.She even knew about Sam's rebirth after Flight 180 . * Shay Mitchel as Anna Sanders Anna is Carrie's best friend and works with her as the intern reporter in CNN.She is the survivor of Train 073 derailment.8th and last survivor to die Death :- She got incinerated in a gas leak explosion along with Neal. * Miles Teller as Neal Bauer Neal is Tammi's boyfriend and is a college student.He is The 7th survivor to die. Death :- He got incinerated in a gas leak explosion along with Anna. * Ashley Green as Kathy Mathison Kathy is the survivor of Train 073 derailment.She is an exchange student from Austrailia who studies in Mt.Abraham High School in New York. She is the 6th survivor to die Death ;-Fell inside a hot tar. * Justin Chon as Justin Aratsu Justin is a Japanese software engineer and is a good friend of Aaron.He is the 5th survivor of Train 073 to die. Death :- His head got crushed when a huge rock rolled on top of him. * Connor Palo as Peter Flynn He works as a mailman in CNN office and is also the suvivor of Train 03 derailment. 4th survivor to die. Death :- He was crushed by a traffic signal sign. * Rosa Salazar as Sarah Russo She is a college student and is the Survivor of Train 073 derailment. 3rd survivor to die Death :- Snapped her spine when she fell from the roof. *Carter Jenkins as Jonah Williams He works as a pizza delivery guy for Dominos . 2nd survivor to die Death :- Hit by a truck * Meaghan Ory as Cara Daniels She is a fun loving and spunkier girl who is into horror movies an parties. 1st survivor to die. Death :- Stabbed in the chest when a knife fell on her. Category:Blog posts